Prophecy
by GreedSeiyaShika
Summary: What do they want with us? I thought we were normal... So why are they talking about a Prophecy?
1. Chapter 1

**_Author : Sorry it's been a while here's a new story for you and well you shall see when my new chapter of Your Mine will be up. Hope you like it . ENJOY!_**

_The day started like any other. Thorn and her girls hung out at Starbucks drinking there coffee but this time they were being watched by five guys all in dark clothing. Oh, wait did I forget to mention , I'm Thorn or well Cole and I'm 19 my friends Raven 19,Rukia 17 and Ember 18. We finally left Starbucks but again were followed by the same five guys. We walked to the mall and entered it . Raven looked back to see that there were only four guys now. One of the guys standing next to what looked like the leader looked over at Raven and Raven went inside._

_"Are they still following." Rukia asked and Raven nodded_

_"Stupid stalkers." Ember muttered and we all laughed but soon fell quite when the four guys walked in._

_We walked farther in and stopped in front of a store. Raven and me decided to go left while Rukia and Ember went right. Me and Raven walked while Ember and Rukia ran for a door. Raven looked behind us and noticed we only had one following us now. We started to run but ran straight into one of the guys . He had cold dark eyes and dark blond hair. He was clearly well built since you could see the muscles under his shirt and he was also tall about 6'4. _

_He smirked slightly." Hello girls I'm C--Greed now don't worry if you come quietly I won't have to hurt you."_

_"What about our other friends." Raven asked glaring at the one so called Greed_

_"They sadly had to be killed for they knew to much already.' He said then looked at another guy who was leaning against the wall._

_He was 6'7 had black hair with reddish brown tips and it was short and kind of spiky looking. He had a tight black shirt showing his muscles off ,black shoes, black pants and black sunglasses. His eyes where a light violet color and almost cat or snake like. They were slightly revealed since his sunglass were tilted down. _

_"Well now Greed is here." Greed said_

_"What the hell who is Greed." I said looking between the two of them_

_"Creed use your real name, I'm Greed." He said sighing boredly_

_"Sorry, ladies like he said I'm Creed."_

_'You see unlike when he was in so called control he did nothing but I'm in control as always and my subordinate hates it." Greed said smirking and Creed nodded. Greed sighed and looked at us." So ladies what's your names?"_

_I glared at him and started to walk by him . I was nearly around him when he turned around and grabbed my arm. When I tried to pull away he pulled me into him and made sure I couldn't move._

_"I asked you a question girl and I rather you answer it before I do hurt you." He said in a low whisper next to my ear._

_"Cole.. The names Cole." I said in a cold tone._

_"Heh and your friend is?" He said still in the low whisper_

_"She can answer herself .'I said growling._

_"Now, now don't give me attitude Cole .."He said and got close to my neck. "You see Your not in control here I am and I can snap your pretty little neck effortlessly."_

_I shivered slightly as I felt his cold breath on my neck .'Her name is Raven." I said giving up._

_Raven looked at the two of us then to Creed." So what your going to kidnap us?"_

_"I wouldn't call it kidnapping I would call it Involuntary accompaniment ."Greed said loosening his grip slightly._

_"If we refuse.." Raven said challenging him._

_Greed looked at Creed and Creed wrapped a arm around Raven but he the said something so only she could here . She shivered but nodded._

_"What did you tell her?" I said still trying to get away_

_"Nothing important well nothing you need to know" Greed said still holding on to me._

_I glared coldly but said nothing more. Greed released my waist but not my arm. Creed did the same to Raven as we headed to the exit. When we got to the outside world a black car with tinted windows came up . The driver came out and so did his companion. Both of them were still licking there lips from there meal._

_"Hey Greed do we get them too." One said but he soon was coughing up blood and I saw Greed's hand right in his stomach._

_"You served your purpose Sith now rest in peace ."He said as he let go of my arm and removed his hand from Sith's stomach and grabbed his throat and literatly tore it out. He then let Sith's lifeless body fall to the black assault. The other guys glared and tried to make a run for it saddly his attempt fell as Creed stepped infront of him and did the same as Greed did to Sith._

_Raven stood frozen ."You guys just .. just killed them." _

_Greed knoded."There purpose was served now get in the car."_

_Raven backed away now that she was freed as well ." I'm going no were with you creeps."She was getting ready to run._

_Creed sighed slightly." Get running see what happens ."_

_Greed blinked."Creed calm down.."_

_Raven glared and grabbed my arm dragging me with her._

_"Hey , why did you have to drag me along too there going to be mad as hell when they catch us."I said now running beside her._

_"Don't you see they want to play a game before we get going thats why I grabbed your arm and dragged you."_

_"But niether of them seemed to amused."_

_"Just keep running"_

_We kept running but skidded to a stop to see Greed infront of us looking quite annoyed. We started to turn and run the other direction but Creed was right there._

_" Are you two quiet done with your attempt of escape."Greed said coldly_

_Creed growled.'Can't we just weaken them."_

_"No, not right now it's to early."Greed said and grabbed me and we disappeared.We were back at the car but how.. I looked at him and was about to ask when he opened the door and shoved me in . He then got in the car himself and sighed trying to regain his pleasent state._

_"Where are they Greed." I asked quitely._

_"They'll be here in a minute."He said darkly_

_As though it was magic Creed came back holding Raven in his arms. He seemed to be smirking as he put her in the and buckled her in. Greed glared coldly at him and then sighed._

_"What?! what did you do to her.'I said panicking._

_"She's ok just tired now sleep too my dear Cole."Creed said quitely and looked at me._

_I couldn't turn away but felt my eyes close and I fell into a deep darkness. Creed got in and started the car. We drove off were we were going I didn't no all I knew was I was stuck in a peaceful darkness._

**_Author: Ok Chapter 1 Of Prophacy COMPLETED! Hope you like it and REVIEW. Lol Like i said before I shall be flip flopping between this one and Your Mine now So BEWARE!!. Remember enjoy and Review BYEZ!._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author: HI, guys sorry it took me forever to update this . I been super busy but here's Chapter two hope you like it and THANK YOU For reviewing! I hope you are all having a great summer as well now here you are . ENJOY_**

_I was woken up suddenly by Raven who was shaking me. I opened my eyes and we were still in the car but it was dark out side. Had I really been asleep that long? Greed turned around and looked at us. He has a cool smile and yet something about it scared me. Sent shivers up and down my spine and just made me nervous. It was to calm but also it was full of confidence. He turned back in his seat and stared straight ahead._

_"About time you both woke up were almost to our destination." I thought it was Greed talking but a slight glance from Creed through the rear view mirror said differently._

_"Our destination would be were?, TO hell?" Raven asked coldly only to get a dark chuckle from Greed. "Oh , don't be that way, I heard hells not that bad but were not heading there."_

_"That doesn't answer my question." Raven stated impatiently_

_"Ok, Ok keep your clothes on , were heading to our little club that's just for us and the people we invite." Greed said pulling his sun glasses up._

_"Oh , joyful drunk people and you two." Raven said and looked at me as though waiting for me to say something._

_"Sorry, I'm ok I'm just still kind of out of it ." I said quietly_

_"Oh don't worry they won't touch you two" Creed said then Silence fell upon us again as we drove. It didn't take long to get to our destination. The club was small looking from outside. Then we got out of the car and walked to the door. The club had a large sign that was burnt out and the outside was barely lighted. Raven was pulled over to Creed who again whispered to her. Greed on the other hand stood behind me arms crossed , I was still tired but apparently I had to be awake._

_"So, what will happen now if you don't mind me asking?" I asked quietly_

_" Were going in and all of us will stay here" Greed said stepping forward and spinning me around to face him." Be happy I don't like killing or really fighting women if I can help it."_

_"Lucky me.. I don't want to know what you do with them either." I said sarcastically and he laughed._

_"Your cute, and Feisty just the way I like them." He said with a smirk._

_"Oh, shut up will you." Raven said over hearing Greed._

_Creed sighed and pulled Raven into him and placed a forceful kiss on her lips. Raven just glared at him but kissed him back. Creed smirked and then moved away from her lips and kissed her neck before biting in softly and quickly licking the blood away._

_"Why did you just bite me?" Raven asked in a annoyed tone._

_"You just smell so delouse to me so I had to sorry." Creed said smirking coldly and then he and Raven walked into the club followed by me and Greed._

_"You guys must feel special bring us in here don't you Greed." I asked sarcastically and he nodded._

_"Don't worry I won't bite you to much right now Creed just did that as a Claiming right on Raven." Greed said slightly glaring at Creed ._

_"Your going to do the same to me aren't you?" I asked looking at him for a second._

_"Of course I don't want any of the others to try to play with my kitten now would I?" Greed said with a small smirk._

_"Kitten?, Oh me well ok but you never told us what you guys were exactly." I said closing my eyes._

_" Your nickname is Kitten and you should be able to find out what we are by now." He said still having the smirk._

_"Well, I had a guess your not humans and are vampires or Werewolves."_

_"Wow ,I'm glad I got the smart and feisty one your little friend Raven might just cause trouble for Creed here so." Greed said_

_"Well, Creed did bite her neck so.."_

_"Yeah , were vampires and you two are ours ."Greed said still smirking._

_"But why us I mean how are we special and how special are we?" I asked with a confused look._

_"Considering your both bonded to us more or less .. Now enough of this curiosity lets just sit back and relax shall we." He said smiling._

_We walked in slowly and surely I was amazed at how big it was inside. Greed had a secure hold on my waist most of the time as though he was scared to lose sight of me. Even though there wasn't a crowd at all really. Creed and Raven were sitting on a couch._

_Greed looked at them and walk towards them with me with him._

_"So this place isn't as bad as it seems or seemed now is it?" Creed asked smirking_

_'I guess not but you guys still took us away from our family, and friends." Raven admitted quietly ._

_" If we didn't take you when we did we might have had to kill more people." Greed said simply._

_"Wouldn't you guys get caught then or?" Raven stopped when Creed ran a finger down the side of her neck .This wasn't the same Raven I knew. This wasn't my friend that had the " I don't give a fuck about anything " attitude. She was like a tamed kitten. What's next? Raven are you that scared? Are they this dangerous?_

_"We wouldn't be caught it's to easy to make the crime seem like a normal murder." Creed stated darkly._

_I shivered but then yawned slightly ._

_" Tired Kitten?" Greed asked and I nodded ._

_Indeed I was tired whatever they did earlier made sure of that ._

_"You know you could fall asleep , I wouldn't let anyone touch you either will Creed." Greed said and looked at Creed who apparently agreed._

_"Ok , but later you need to tell us why you kidnapped us and tell me more about you guys." I said and both the guys nodded._

_Before I knew it was back asleep my head on Greed's shoulder and I was totally relaxed. Later we would finally find out information about both Greed and Creed. Until then sleeping was the only thing to do. Sleep and relax letting the guys protect us. Even Raven fell asleep this time it was her own doing. Greed and Creed didn't once leave our sides and let us sleep using them as pillows. Maybe these guys weren't so bad after all. Maybe they were and were just hiding there true selves. Who knows we will find out later though._

**_Author: Hi, guys sorry about not updating faster. I have been busy and well writing alot. Anyways theres the next chapter hope you liked it. I will have a new chapter for "" Your Mine"" up as well. Sorry for the shortness and agan ENJOY AND REVIEW!_**


	3. Authors NOTE

Author: I am so very sorry guys the next chapter will be up soon . I myself don't like it much but you guys may like it who knows. I have maybe two new chapters for you guys and I hope you enjoy them both. Your mine I have two new chapters this one i might have two might have one. Again sorry it took me so long to say anything I have been in school and writing another story that now has 5 or 6 new chapters. I have the chapters written up for Your Mine just need to type them up. As for this story I have a chapter in mind but need some more ideas. If you have any ideas feel free to send me a private message or email.


End file.
